


Little Plight

by darlingcarmilla



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: F/F, Vampire AU, breif poeticy pretentious writing style, idk when tf this is set idk idk, kjshdfkjshdkjfhsd, thats my favourite style idk sdkjhfksd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 16:34:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12303144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingcarmilla/pseuds/darlingcarmilla
Summary: Vampire AU where Eleanor is a human and has something Tahani's coven needs... just a short peice in a poeticy pretentious style idk/??? Sry idk this is lazy and not edited properly i need to write more... sdkjfhs





	Little Plight

It is unfathomable, yet somehow became a reality for me, to aquire affections for this... creature. This creature who had been marked with the posession of an artifact, apparently unbeknowst to it, or... her, more accurately.

Though I hate to admit it, this creature is a her. A being for which I have not expressed or felt fondness for in many a year, if ever. Perhaps it is false to make such a statement, yet I feel compelled to make it. Perhaps to put my heart at ease, for I cannot bear to think of such disgusting creatures penetrating my ample bosom, and subsequently, heart. I am usually the perpetrator of such things, and skilled at that. Though perhaps others might disagree, they feign disinterest, but I am acutely aware of the talents and charms I posess. They do serve me so well. My charms, my beauty... while perhaps deemed antiquated by some (some jealous creatures I shall not discuss), it is decidedly and almost painfully obvious that I am the most beautiful creature of the species to which I belong.

To be more specific, as a Vampyre, I am cursed with this unending youth. Though others around me might have been turned with less developed or youthful characteristics, and their jealousy is sorely misdirected and sometimes communicated as dissatisfaction with the contributions I have dedicated to my coven.  
Perhaps, for this reason, the jealousy, and unwillingness to admit or recognise my value, I have been tasked with bringing forth a creature I had thought to be foul, unattractive and mundane.... a human. Of course, this creature did appear repellent at first glance, but with time I fear I have become a little attached to her, and perhaps fear the punishment awaiting her. This emotional attachment I have formed is perhaps due to some unknown magical qualities said supposed 'human' posesses, or else I have little understanding of this unfortunate development.  
This creature, 'Eleanor', is quite... unseemly in many ways I had never thought possibly enchanting. I fear I am becoming a little unseemly by association and I do not care for it. However, I do seem to, oddly enough, care for this little 'Eleanor' no matter how I try to rid myself of that care. She, herself, is a strange little creature... she seems almost at peace with her fate, if she is aware of her situation as I suspect she might be. I have tried to be cautious in our travels, to maintain an amicable atmosphere, before she is to be tortured or perhaps slaughtered... I am uncertain of the exact means of extracting her mysterious 'artifact' she somehow obtained.

I shall now describe her... odious as my affection might appear, I am writing about it in order to gain some perspective, and hopefully rid myself of it. So, here is my description; she is very small however undainty she might be... she has an admirable quality of strength with which her appearance is not forthcoming; she smiles quite regularly... and it is rather becoming... which I do find distressing (the reaction in myself I find distressing, her smile is... not so); she dresses much as one might expect a peasant to present itself... though it is somehow appealing in its carelessness, though I have dressed her in some more presentable garments and she is quite picturesque and she has a persistent voice riddled with emotions that somehow attract the listener. Altogether she is rather odd and ought to be offputting, but I find myself admiring her and wishing to caress her skin as she sleeps, or perhaps bite into her neck gently... 

Of course I am aware that this is completely against the coven's orders and entirely innappropriate and repulsive behaviour for me to engage in, or even desire to engage in... but I am hopelessly infatuated with this creature and I cannot begin to think of how I might resolve this. I am only certain that when she speaks my name, or speaks kindly towards me... I am filled with sympathy for her little plight, I know not how I ought to proceed. But god, if her lips touched mine... I might know some peace, or perhaps something much more thrilling...


End file.
